EL FIN DE LA SOLEDAD
by Trinitaria Black
Summary: REMUS RECUERDA SOLO UN POCO DEL DOLOR CON QUE HA SIDO CASTIGADO, QUE HARA? LEAN PLISSSS ES MI PRIMER FIC SPOILER SEPTIMO LIBRO, UN POQUITO DE UNIVERSO ALTERNO, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, PORFA LEAN


SOLO

[TRINITARIA BLACK

Caminaba _solo _por los pasillos del frio colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería, la guerra había pasado, _la segunda, _y lo había dejado mas solo que antes.

-Sobrevivirás a todo…le había dicho un viejo presagio durante su tercer curso en la escuela. No le dio importancia, solo importaba vivir, ser libre, ser feliz _lo poco que se pudiera. _Aunque una noche al mes tuviera q soportar terribles dolores debido a la mutación, Remus Lupin sabia que no estaba solo, desde tercero sus amigos le habían acompañado, un ciervo, una rata y un perro, James, Peter, Sirius… Sirius…

Todos eso días habían pasado ya pero parecía había sido ayer cuando haciendo su ronda de prefecto una fuerte mano lo jalo a un rincón oscuro, y ahí se había encontrado con esos ojos grises, con su destino… fue cuando sintió los salvajes besos de Sirius, sus manos tocando y violando toda su privacidad, haciéndolo suyo, marcando su territorio, cuando se dejo ser libre…

Los años en Howgarts se terminaron, sus mejores amigos James y Lily se casaron, y el era feliz viviendo con Sirius, aceptando sus sentimientos, _aceptándose,_ dándole por fin la razón a Sirius, después de muchos años de se merecía ser feliz, _alguien como el,_ luego nació Harry, un sobrino para amar y consentir, las tardes las pasaba junto con Sirius en la casa de los Potter, sus hermanos, sus amigos, _su familia_, viendo como Sirius se moría por hacer feliz a ese chiquillo de ojos verdes.

Entonces sucedió, la guerra, que ya venia anunciándose, pero q nadie quería aceptar se desato, había rumores, se decía que existía una profecía, alguien podía vencer al señor tenebroso por increíble que pareciera, ese rumor recorría todo, _todo_, se dijo que el Lord iba a por los Potter, debían protegerlos, ocultarlos, resguardarlos, ya no se podía confiar en nadie en esos tiempos, _nadie,_ sus amigos se ocultaron, pero fueron traicionados…

"Lo encontraron en un callejón, había docenas de muggles muertos, y el único dedo de Peter Pettigrew, el único que le hizo frente al asesino que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se reía como el maniático que era y decir una y otra vez –yo los mate!-" repetían constantemente los noticieros del mundo mágico, salía su foto en los diarios, riéndose y gritando , "Sirius Black, asesino de muggles condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban"

Pero el sabia que no podía ser cierto, no, Sirius, _su Sirius, _no podía haberles hecho eso, el hubiera muerto antes que traicionarlos, "Peter" que con el?, siempre tan pequeño y tan apocado, tal vez, _imposible, _tal vez el había ayudado al Lord por un poco de poder, se reprendió a si mismo por tener estos pensamientos sobre su amigo, el amor hacia Sirius le hacia desconfiar hasta de su sombra.

Estuvo solo el día del funeral de los Potter, su hijo, Harry, había sido enviado con sus tíos muggles, para que creciera a salvo, lejos de ese mundo y sus horrores, solo bajo la lluvia le dio el último adiós a sus hermanos, a James, a Lily, a Peter, y continuo, a pesar suyo, pues cada día sin ellos era una tortura, un tormento, cada día vivido era un día que hubiera preferido ser el muerto el y no sus amigos, eran días llenos de dolor, de sufrimiento, de soledad.

El, un licántropo andrajoso, que no tenia nada en el mundo, que lo único que había tenido, un felicidad efímera, se la habían arrebatado a costa de golpes dolorosos, que ahora estaba solo, condenado a la miseria, condenado al sufrimiento, no tenia derecho a ser feliz, alguien como el, con su maldición nunca podría ser feliz, pobre miserable. Como había pensado alguna vez que siquiera podría ser mínimamente feliz? Como se había atrevido siquiera a intentarlo?. Cayo en el mas profundo de los pozos, un negro abismo de desdicha, en que siempre le llegaba la misma palabra cuando tocaba fondo …solo.

Pasaron los años y cuando pensaba que no podía ser mas infeliz, apareció una luz, una esperanza, le ofrecían un puesto en Howgarts, en su hogar, ahí se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto había querido, con los ojos de Lily, y la cara de James, se rumoraba que un peligroso asesino había vuelto, "Sirius Black", cuando Harry descubrió la verdad, una venda cayo de sus ojos, Sirius no había asesinado a nadie, fue Peter, la rata asquerosa, pero a pesar de todo Remus sintió que lo perdía otra vez, primero en su falso funeral y ahora al descubrir que era un servidor de Voldemort y que los había traicionado, pensaba que se solucionarían las cosas pero Peter escapo y Sirius continuo como u fugitivo, pero ya no estaría solo, los dos podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Esa noche en que por fin se encontró con Sirius luego de que abandonara su puesto en el colegio y las cosas se calmaran un poco, en esa cabaña perdida al lado de un mar furioso, sobre una montaña escarpada en la que solo el lobo y el perro mas temerarios podría arriesgarse a subir, esa noche saco los doce años de amargura que llevaba dentro, se besaron, se amaron, se reconocieron cada centímetro de piel que ya casi había olvidado, cuando su beso se hizo mas intenso y la ropa comenzó a parece una tortura Sirius lo tomo en brazos como solía hacerlo antes y lo llevo hasta la única cama que había en la habitación, ahí le quito la ropa con suavidad, recorriéndolo primero con la vista, luego con las manos, con la lengua, con el alma, se entregaron al amor que tanto habían necesitado por tantos años, tal vez y solo tal vez podrían ser mínimamente felices, ahora que Sirius estaba libre, _parcialmente,_ y Remus sabia que no era un traidor.

Pasaron dos años, la guerra comenzó, el Lord volvió de su exilio y volvió con mas fuerza, el Fénix volvió a cantar y los viejos camaradas, _vivos,_ volvieron a reunirse para luchar una vez mas contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, una noche la orden fue convocada, Harry peleaba contra mortifagos en el ministerio, todos acudieron, Remus defendía a Ron y Hermione, mientras Sirius luchaba al lado de Harry, y de pronto… cayo, por ese maldito velo, Bellatrix se reía como desquiciada, mientras el alma de Remus se iba por el mismo lugar donde había estado Sirius, lo había perdido, otra vez, _para siempre,_ nuevamente se volvía a sentir igual, y después de un tiempo pensando que moriría, no pudo, aun quedaba alguien por quien pelear, una esperanza…

En esa gran batalla que tuvo lugar en Howgarts, murieron tantos, Dumbledore, Severus, los miembros de la orden, alumnos mas jóvenes aun que el mismo Harry, y después, al final cayo Voldemort, pero no cayo solo, la profecía se había equivocado, ya que no quedo uno con vida, Harry también cayo..

Entro a sus habitaciones, vio el retrato que había en la pared decía "Remus Lupin, Director de Howgarts" que irónico, tenia el puesto con el que alguna vez en primer año soñó y valía una mierda, para que lo quería si estaba solo!, no tenia a nadie!, todos lo habían abandonado, James, Lily, Peter, Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius…..Sirius

Tomo su varita, una amarga sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, _veamos si también a esto sobrevivo,_ "espérame Sirius"

Directo al corazón

-Avada Kedavra


End file.
